Game Stuck
by Chocofernia
Summary: Where reader is a gamer and ends up getting warped into the game. Will have some romance.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from SAO, so it isn't technically entirely mine. But everything else, minus the pictures, is fully my idea. I came up with the names. I didn't use OC's, the usernames are actual people on here. Follow them? -Chocofernia

* * *

Start Game  
Load  
Options  
**→Omake← **  
Exit

Message  
Are you sure?  
**→Yes←**

No

Omake  
**→Multiplayer←**  
Credits  
My Profile  
Messages  
Back

Message  
Are you sure?  
**→Yes←**  
No

Who will you multiplayer with?  
•** Chocofernia ←**  
• SuperPopTartRescuer  
• Random  
Back

Is that all?  
Yes  
**→No←**

Who else will multiplayer with [insert user name] and Chocofernia?  
• **SuperPopTartRescuer←**  
• Random  
Back

Is that all?  
**→Yes←**  
No

Player 1  
[insert username]  
Player 2  
Chocofernia  
Player 3  
SuperPopTartRescuer

Is this correct?  
**→Yes←**  
No

Enable Chat Mode?  
**→Yes←**  
No

Please Plug in Your Speaker and Headphones  
**→Retry←**  
Cancel

**→Start Game←**

**Loading...**

"Dude! I was about to invite you to my game! But you have the Hetalia game installed..." The female, with the username of Chocofernia, said eagerness clear in her voice as the game loaded.

Choose your weapon  
Axe→  
Scythe→  
Staff→  
Sword→  
Bow and Arrow→  
↓

"I call dibs on..." The other female, known with the username as SuperPopTartRescuer, scrolled down the list that was on her screen, before clicking 'sword'.

Blue Flame Sword  
SuperPopTartRescuer chose the Blue Flame Sword. It was rumored that it was used by a skilled hospital region when it was under attack. This is the last of this type of sword. It cannot be reforged. The Blue Flame Sword heals a skilled swordsman to the max automatically, if they have low skill level it will only fill the health meter by 50. Only a healer can use this weapon, or those who found the sword that was within Byoin. Are you sure you want this weapon?  
**→Yes←**  
No  
SuperPopTartRescuer has confirmed to use the Blue Flame Sword.

_, or [insert username] which her online friends knew her as, scrolled down the list herself and grinned. "Bombs are so my calling~. Should I go with automatic or timed?"  
"Timed! We don't want to explode!" The female swordsman exclaimed, causing the other two females to cringe at the volume of her voice.  
"While you two talk about your bombs. I'll be choosing the axe. Which region are we fighting in?" The female axeman[?] said as she read about her weapon.

Kyojin's Axe  
Chocofernia has chosen the Giant's Axe. It was rumored that it was once used by the Boss Giant Kyojin. To use this weapon, the player must have high Agility, Speed, and Strength or defeat Kyojin, skilled users can only defeat Kyojin. It brings 58 damage on health, for those who can't properly use the weapon. Skilled players, those who have 70+ in Agility, Speed, and Strength can bring a player down by 1 health bar. Are you sure you want this weapon?  
**→Yes←**  
No  
Chocofernia has confirmed to use the Giant's Axe.

"I think we're fighting in Suisu today. Wait, why do we need weapons? Aren't we playing in a Hetalia game?" SuperPopTartRescuer questioned, causing _ to laugh.  
"We have to fight to get to the actual Hetalia game. I know it's pretty stupid, but it's so we're prepared for Russia's or Belarus' wrath." _ stated as she clicked on 'Bombs'.

Timed Bomb Gun  
[insert username] has chosen Timed Bomb Gun. Was once used in Chokoretonarunia's previous games that was closed down due to a computer hack. A rare item, only on few people's lists. It shoots out bombs, you can time your bombs under the Options screen. Those who find it normally have 60-70+ Aim. It brings 80-90 damage out of 100 to a health bar. Meaning if it hits its target, the target will be left with either 10-20 health left. Are you sure you want this weapon?  
**→Yes←**  
No  
[insert username] has confirmed to use the Timed Bomb Gun.

The three females sighed as another screen popped up before they could actually start the game.

Message x  
Narunia has invited [insert username], SuperPopTartRescuer, and Chocofernia to a game.  
Accept  
Decline

"We should accept, after all she _is_ the game creator." Chocofernia stated through her mic slightly nervous.  
"But what if it's another hack? Remember the last game they made and the same thing happened." SuperPopTartRescuer replied into her own mic staring at her screen.  
"But we could become BETA testers!" [insert username] exclaimed her hand already moving around her mouse. "We might need to wear our Atama gear though, so it could be a better experience." Shuffling could be heard though all three headphones as they each got their gear. Placing the gear on their heads, they took a deep sigh, logged into their accounts their vision showing a replica of their screen. The same message popped up as their avatars turned to each and waved. Unknown to them, as soon as they logged into their accounts, the log out button was gone.  
"Let's do this." Their avatars smiled and fist-pumped each other, all pressing the same button.

Message x  
Narunia has invited [insert username], SuperPopTartRescuer, and Chocofernia to a game.  
**→Accept←**  
Decline


	2. Chapter 2

AN :: Okay, so everyone here is real. But all from alternate dimensions. Okay? Good. Let's start.

* * *

Recap  
"Let's do this." Their avatars smiled and fist-pumped each other, all pressing the same button.

Message x  
Narunia has invited [insert username], SuperPopTartRescuer, and Chocofernia to a game.  
**→Accept←**  
Decline

* * *

"What...? Why is this place so cramped? I was so sure..." _ started as she stared at the 2 girls in front of her. Chocofernia looked around her, as other people started to panic. Most likely claustrophobics.  
"You were so sure about what?" SuperPopTartRescuer questioned anxiously.  
"I was so sure that you could only invite a certain amount of people to something. No matter the status." [insert username] finished, her [favorite color/desired eye color] eyes looking up as she started thinking.  
"Well I'm sure on one thing." The lavender haired female stopped looking around their trio and sighed.  
"What?" The other two inquired directing their attention towards Chocofernia.  
"This definitely isn't for BETA testing." She stated, giving them a half smile. The bluenette of the group, or as you know SuperPopTartRescuer, laughed slightly rolling her eyes.  
"Not the right time Choco. Not the right time." She shook her blue locks slightly chastising the the violette[?].  
"At least we know who caused all of this." The [f/c or desired h/c] headed girl says pointing to the hooded figure with dazzling[?] green eyes peeking out of the hood. Tufts of white caressed the females face as she looked up.  
"Players. You are all foolish. What do you think would happen if the game creator, with something obviously better to do then play with bored children, invited you to a game? Make you BETA testers? Give you a rare item? Yes, you are all here as testers, but for an experiment. All players wearing the Atama gear are stuck in this game. The only way out is beating the game. And a little tip." A small laugh escaped her lips sounding similar to 'Ohoho'. "If you die or lose here, you die in real life. Be sure to be prepared for anything. Because this won't get out to the media. At. All. Toodles." An uproar was created, as people screamed for her to come back, or to let them go. [Username] opened up her menu screen and searched for the logout button.  
"She's serious...Look." Her two companions went to her side and stared at the screen.  
"Shit." Were their response as other people tried to log out.

* * *

Alternate Ending  
"Players. You are all trapped here for the rest of your lives!"  
**1 Hour Later. **  
"Haha! Sike! I lied. Oh yeah, but you can only leave if someone wins the game. So maybe not everyone's life. But if you die, you die in real life. Hah! The perks of being an awesome game creator! Be sure not to die. Peace!" The green-eyed female said, disappearing in a shower of light. The only thing that was left was a cheshire-cat grin and her hood. "Oh yeah, and this light, it's acid. So if it touches you, you burn. And you actually feel it." The lips disappeared, the hood turning to ash as everyone that was near/under her burned to death.

* * *

I'm sorry this was so short. I didn't know what to write... -Chocofernia


	3. Chapter 3

Recap  
"If you die or lose here, you die in real life. Be sure to be prepared for anything. Because this won't get out to the media. At. All. Toodles." An uproar was created, as people screamed for her to come back, or to let them go. [Username] opened up her menu screen and searched for the logout button.  
"She's serious...Look." Her two companions went to her side and stared at the screen.  
"Shit." Were their response as other people tried to log out.

* * *

"We have to do something..." SuperPopTartRescuer looked at her own screen to try, in vain, to find the logout button. The three friends sat thinking of how they could escape, but couldn't think of anything. Chocofernia and [Username] tried to think of ideas, while SuperPopTartRescuer went to order a cheesecake from a nearby bakery.  
"I guess we have to go along with the game..." [Username] stated uneasily while waiting for SuperPopTartRescuer to get back with her snack. When she got back, they started talking about what they were going to do. "You going to share any of that?" [Username] asked, as SuperPopTartRescuer ate her cheesecake.  
"Nope~" She responded, licking her fork to mock [Username], earning a smack upside the head from Chocofernia.  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Choco asked, getting back on subject.  
"There's not much we can do... but first, we need to get away from these crazies" [Username] stated, pointing at the other unfortunate(awesome) gamers. They all went back to the bakery to get more cheesecake.  
They started out, all looking for a way out of the room they were trapped in, but with all of the gamers running around like the crazy people they were, it was hard to see anything in the game.  
"I think I see a door... or something..." Chocofernia said, looking at a wall with particular interest. They all ran towards it to see if they could really get out of the room. They saw that there was an open window.  
"Looks like they were expecting some smart people to start off early!" SuperPopTartRescuer said, going through the window.  
"Wait! I'll be right back~" [Username] said, sprinting away. SuperPopTartRescuer and Chocofernia waited outside, when [Username] came running out. "RUN!"  
They got about 10 yards away when the gamers came running out. They saw the three girl, and ran. Straight. Towards. Them.  
"Holy- RUN!" [Username] yelled dragging the two girls behind her.  
"Wait!" Chocofernia yelled seeing a male avatar run. "That virtual ass... okay, lets go!" She said now dragging them.  
"That ass was nice..." [Username] mumbled looking behind to the male.  
"Hey! Do you guys need help?" A feminine voice called out from a tree.

* * *

Hi! This is SuperPopTartRescuer here! This is literally the first thing I've posted with the expectations of people reading it, so... yeah... hope you liked it!

Ehehehe, Chocofernia edits~ *7* It's a speciality. SPTR, you're a great writer, I added some though. There will be at least 2-3 more users that I'll be using.  
•TemiDark  
•Daylight2Midnight  
and  
•Lost Again[but it looks fancier than that.]  
Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
**Chocofernia,[Username]** and **SuperPopTartRescuer** have signed out.


End file.
